Those Three Words
by Lizzle09
Summary: In the heat of an argument we say what we feel, its only when you're on the verge of losing something you truly want, that everything comes to the surface. "You what' She queried, gulping at what he had just said, geez that was a reason to make her stay"


**A/N: **A little James/Lily fluff fic :) Thankyou to everyone who reviewed my previous Lily/James story, I hope you'll like this one... Ive had this idea for ages and I just wanted to write it down, I hope its ok and flows properly...

**Disclaimer:** Lily Evans & James Potter belong to the Harry Potter series and of course the fabulous JKRowling :)

**

* * *

**

**Those Three Words**

The Great Hall was full of students, the Professors were seated at the head of the hall watching the students interact, Professor Dumbledore was watching two students in particular, two students who had succumb to teenager hormones and had began dating; he was of course watching Lily Evans and James Potter. Their arguments were of course as legendary as the school itself, since their second year they had been arguing none stop, Lily had sworn that she hated James and his friends, the only one Professor Dumbledore had ever seen her talk to was Remus Lupin; Remus was of course the lesser troublemaker of all four of them, by giving him the job of a Prefect the Professor had hoped he may be able to gain some control over his friends; he was of course wrong in the matter.

Through all the arguing Professor Dumbledore had noticed something between Lily and James, he had seen that little spark that he had seen many times before in many students who had passed through the Hogwarts doors. Sometimes it just took a gentle nudge to see it, so when he realised that they had began a relationship he was extremely happy, the couple they could be, the great things that lay ahead of them - they could only accomplish them together; if only they could stop arguing.

Lily and James were sitting opposite each other, there friends surrounded them, they had been bickering over the latest prank James and Sirius had pulled, James and Sirius had found it hilairious, as they always did but Lily wasnt the same.

"What the hell is your problem Evans?" James asked loudly.

"My problem Potter,' she spat, 'is that you've gone and pulled another prank."

James rolled his eyes, 'what the hell? It was one teensy prank, you are getting to be a pain in the ass!" He shouted, Sirius and Remus gave out a resounding sigh, James should not have said that.

"Im a pain in the ass? What about you and Sirius and your constant need to please each other? There seems to be three people in this relationship!" She shouted even louder, the entire Great Hall went silent and were focused upon them, even the Professors were watching them.

"Bloody hell, there are not three people in this relationship. You just like causing an argument for no reason. You should remove that stick from up your arse!"

"Well, if im so bloody annoying Potter, why the hell are you dating me? If you feel this way then maybe we should just cut all ties and put this down to a bad experience!" She glared at him, open mouths filled the Great Hall, the boys who were in relationships were rolling their eyes at James' lack of tact, the girls who werent in a relationship were rolling their eyes at Lily as most of them would do anything to be with James; she stood up, grabbing her books and began storming out of the hall.

"Dont you walk away from me Evans!" He called after her standing on the table.

She whipped round, 'why shouldnt I walk away from you?" She asked shouting, daring him to give an answer, knowing that whatever he said wouldnt make her stay.

"Because I love you alright!" He shouted.

"You what?" She queried, gulping at what he had just said, geez that was a reason to make her stay.

"I said, I love you, and I dont care that everyone is watching,' he turned to look at the entire room, 'hear me Hogwarts, I love her ok, I love her,' he turned back to face Lily, 'I love everything about you Lils, I love how mad you get over the littlest of things, I love how you always see the good in people, I love your fiery, passionate temper that lets me know that you care. I love that we can argue over nothing and then make up ten minutes later,' he stared at her, 'I love that you giggle like a child and that to end an argument you bob out your tongue."

She laughed, he got off the table and began walking towards her, 'I love that you make me feel that I can be vulnerable in your arms, I love that you're the only girl in the entire universe that can make me go crazy. I love that you're on my mind, every second, of every day. I love that you believe in second chances, I love that you've accepted my friends, I love that you've opened your heart to me. I love that I cant imagine my life without you. I love how much you care about me. I love you because you're you. I love you for who you are, I love you for who I am when Im with you,' his face was an inch away from hers, 'I love you." He whispered.

"You love me?" She asked.

"Yeah,' he smiled, 'I mean, of all the moments I pictured telling you this, it was not going to be in front of the entire school, including every single Professor, but yes, I love you."

She threw her books onto the floor and pulled James into her, they kissed passionately not caring that they were doing it for the entire world to see, James' friends were smiling impressed, Sirius and Remus nodded saying 'nice', Lily's friends were whispering 'aww' at what James had done and at how the situation had ended.

They broke apart and Lily whispered, 'I love you too James."

He smiled and bent down, he picked up her books and took her hand, 'c'mon, I think there's the need for a moonlit stroll."

Lily smiled and allowed James to pull her out of the hall, leaving their friends behind the noise began to rise again.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as he watched James and Lily leave, it was a marvelous thing young love, how when they are about to lose something one of them will fight for it everytime, being as lucky as they are the other will take the bait and everything they feel will come to the surface.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Lizzle09x  
**


End file.
